


Ten things that Gongsun Ce hates about Bai Jintang (except he doesn't hate him at all)

by Miss_Mei



Series: SCI mystery abo au [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings, Same-Sex Marriage, This Is STUPID, Wedding Fluff, badass Bai Jintang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Bai Jintang is an engima, one that Gongsun doesn't quite know how to feel about, so he tries to think of why he hates him exactly. It's easy at first, but as he falls in love with the man he supposedly hates, the definition changes very quickly.It's 11:59, now 12 midnight, but this 10k monster about the most quirky relationship in SCI needs love. Jintang is male in this story, because I personally prefer the cannon character more than the drama series.
Relationships: Bái Jǐntáng/Gōngsūn Cè
Series: SCI mystery abo au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917268
Kudos: 6





	Ten things that Gongsun Ce hates about Bai Jintang (except he doesn't hate him at all)

Ten things that Gongsun Ce hates about Bai Jintang, but also loves him for (though he does not admit it right away)

1\. His obnoxious confidence-

Bai Jintang had to be the most gutsy bastard in his social circle, bearing in mind that the only reason he was in his social circle, was because the man was the oldest brother of his boss Bai Yutong, and his boss did not even fight the intrusion into the office. The obnoxious older brother was abandoned at the airport, so he was not in the best mood from lack of sleep or food, but the way he stormed into SCI with his noisy boots and wrinkled clothes, and picked his cranky doctor self to attack, really put his back up. 

Gongsun Ce was a certified introvert and creepy doctor for the the dead, and an alpha that was generally uninterested in any kind of relationship that was not a one night stand, but when the crazy brother stomped into his morgue, the enticing scent of sandalwood and honeysuckle overwhelmed his alpha. The asshole was an omega too, a very attractive one it turned out once Jintang had slept, showed and put different clothes on, a slinky, royal blue shirt, tight black jeans and Italian leather loafers, a combination that made the untouched alpha inside the forensic doctor scream mate.

The annoying brother popped up everywhere in his big, beautiful cars and proved to be very helpful in their investigations, bringing along big Ding and little Ding for extra manpower. Bai Jintang showed up everywhere, the Tuxi exhibit, the hotel where Bai Yutong was interviewing the chairman of the Shen group in relation to the magic murder case, the bar that Gongsun liked to go to when he had enough of watching the Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao reality show. He loved his work, and his boss was a good man as long as he kept up with the flow of dead bodies from the job and worked out why they died, which could be hard for some but for an accustomed surgeon, nothing was too much, except for small children that should not have been on the table until much later in their lives and that made all the team upset. 

He used to think that it was just Bai Yutong who was a bit of a pretentious twat with all the connections possible, but now there were two of them, and the oldest was the worst, more than his introvert could handle.

It was the one place that he enjoyed peace, a few units of what alcohol took his fancy when he went and a good meal, then Bai Jintang found him and every time he was there, managed to get drunk and needed a lift home. Also, drunk older brother was always mumbling and sometimes shouting to the rest of the world of how he wished so dearly that his stuck up younger brother would just slam the bratty cat against a wall and just screw the obliviousness out of him, going into explicit detail in public, which was the point when he had to gag the silly man and rush him to anywhere private so no one heard a stream of porn from the perfect creatures mouth. 

The occurrence of how many times that happened to him was a trouble, and made him realise several other things he hated about Bai Jintang, that irritatingly, he did not totally hate popping up in his peaceful life, instead he started to spend more time with him. Spending more time with him, the business devil of Hong Kong, was the start of many, many more reasons why he hates the man, but feels increasingly complicated about his definition of the word hate.

2\. His carefree spending-

No one would say that Gongsun Ce was a cheap man, nor a money spending addict, just splurging on what he needed in life. His shirts and suits were of the best materials, designer ties were often gifted to him as one of four accepted presents, fine vintage wine, good restaurant vouchers and more surgical tools. He paid the rent for his comfortable apartment, a small food bill each week and when he needed new clothes he ordered them when he had to, otherwise he did not spend much of the fairly generous salary he was paid by the police force. 

His parents had impressed upon him to save the money he did not need to spend in a high interest bank account, and grow the amount over time, not be wild like the Bai family, who had enough money to throw around and invest in shares to multiply the already huge amount of money each family member owned. He knew that Bai Yutong had inherited his penthouse apartment from one family member who had invested heavily in property when Hong Kong was still being developed, and he also invested his excess salary, that did not get spent on utilities and groceries to feed two people because a black cat would likely starve otherwise, in the stock market to grow the money into a sum capable of buying his designer wardrobe and having more to put back into the cycle of investment. 

Bai Jintang however was on a whole different level, owning major businesses and sponsoring many leading companies, in total for property alone, he owned a pretty big house in America for when he was doing business overseas, and a penthouse bigger than the one Yutong had, from the property collecting relative again, plus two cars in each country. His favourite was a black Mercedes Benz that big Ding normally drove for him, and to a simple man like Gongsun, that amount of cars, houses and two round the clock bodyguards was too much for anyone who was not royal or presidential. Yutong had really been saving up for the mate he knew he was going to have one day, once again Yao stopped resisting the pull of fate, the other team members in the office whispered, so he had been motivated to not have the financial affairs of his brother. 

Being an alpha was a position of responsibility, and all the society who presented as alpha at thirteen, were taught to provide for the partner they would end up with and not indulge in frivolous practices, and the ones who became the beta and omega were similarly encouraged to cultivate a secure future by working hard and when they did mate, make sure the family could live well with as much responsibility as their alpha or beta counterpart. 

Bai Jintang clearly heard the responsibility part, and the financial talk, but his behaviour was extremely conflicting. On one hand he was as responsible as an alpha, able to maintain a multinational business and be the best party host, but then he turned into a bratty teenager in private, commenting on how ugly other people's faces looked and how terrible clothing trends were in different countries. In contrast, they were the actions of a petty woman, probably his omega side coming out.

Every piece of clothing that the spendthrift man owned, observed for the purpose of working out all the reasons he hates Bai Jintang, not admiring the clothes he wishes he had and could take Jintang and all his arrogant self out of, looked to be silk, organic linen or cashmere and cut to flatter his slim body. To see a human so well dressed was infuriating, when he looked down at his ratty old polyester scrubs and ugly clogs that were standard dress up for a doctor who cut up dead bodies to how they had died. 

Then, in contrast to his not jealousy, when the fashionable creature gifted him two suits of merino wool and mulberry silk, Gongsun made sure to express his thanks along with a hefty serving of rich people's judgement, trying to avoid feeling the smooth fabric that practically smelt of money. The money was mixed with honeysuckle and fine Bordeaux from France, a scent which was dividing his heart and brain, and would continue to.

3\. His appreciation for fine vintage wine and good food

As terrible as Bai Jintang was, he shared a very rare connection with the creepy doctor, the consumption of vintage wine and luxury food in equally fine eateries. The kind of restaurant that Gongsun wanted to go to rarely admitted single, average people like him for a few hours of light food and the odd bottle of wine, so having the rich and powerful elder Bai as a dinner partener gave him an advantage no one else like him could have, no restaurant would refuse the mighty, eager drinker as a patron, and that was how he and Jintang ended up driving to the Ritz, and sitting in a private booth at the four point five star Tin Lung Heen. 

The view was beautiful from the 102nd floor, the vast spread of Hong Kong was beneath him, the famous forensic surgeon Gongsun Ce, and he was in heaven dining with the second most eligible omega in the city, who for the moment, was freed of any hate and gave the impression that he was a heavenly body, bathed in the gentle lighting of the gold toned booth. Normally, beauty to a man as Job oriented as him, was a perfect heart, set of lungs, or other major organ that could tell him how the victim expired and cut time -and energy- off his work day. He thought though, that maybe a man who sparkles in the golden moonlight filtering through the fine gauze curtains, was a different kind of beauty that was less about the condition of the internal organs, and more about what the person did, said, and made other people feel.

When he was but behaving like a rich hooligan, the eldest Bai played the part of the well to do socialite, and he did so to the point that when he had finished a very enjoyable three hour dining experience in the Ritz, eating Steamed crab claw with egg white in hua diao wine, Iberian barbecue pork belly with honey, and egg tarts washed down with fine vintage wine, he was reminded of how obnoxious the man was. One the valet passed the keys to the polished Mercedes Benz back, and they got into the front seats, sassy and sharp Bai Jintang was back, and oh boy he was not holding back his minuscule complaints about the restaurant experience as big Ding popped out of nowhere to drive them back to their apartments. 

According to him, the orchestra conductor was constantly over or under orchestrating, making the lead violinist miss important notes in the rendition of Chopin's Larghetto from Piano Concerto No. 2 in F minor, something only a true bratty young master would know from mandatory piano lessons. The lighting was too harsh in the waiting room, it stopped his posh foundation from making his beautiful-wait not beautiful like that- face glow as if he had moonbeams on his person, which Gongsun may or may not have agreed to, but not because he thought that he was naturally attractive without aid, thinking it was all ridiculous to complain about small things at a great place.

Everything that he hosted, and Gongsun was always invited to among the other SCI team members somehow reluctantly, was catered by the kind of places that doctor dreamed of eating, and he was glad to know thawas t like Yutong, Jintang knew how to cook hearty and gourmet food from being told that if he wanted to eat it all the time, he could buy the ingredients and get cooking lessons, but could not live eating out. Eating out was fine when he worked hard for his money, yet led to him getting drunk out of his fine skull, yes Gongsun had taken an x-ray of his head when he was last treated for bad migraines, and he did not deny admitting that he often admired the bone structure of out, and the Ding twins were tired of picking him up from bars in embarrassing states. 

Since he had known the crazy drunk man, the clearly uncomfortable dead man's doctor was sometimes given the job, and he had put his driving license to good use since the cab rates were piling up, and purchased a medium sized, discounted car to save on cab fares, and to stop having to apologise to drivers when there was vomit on their back seats. It was not healthy, so he joined the effort to keep Bai Jintang home cooking and having the odd glass of wine with meals, sharing with Gongsun or little Ding and big Ding, and that increased his exposure to the rest of the mysterious omega bachelor.

4\. How smashing he looks in almost everything or nothing at all-

Being so unbearably sexy should be a crime. If that cretin was not a Bai and could buy, terrify or talk his way into every place in Hong Kong and probably beyond Hong Kong too, he would not have cast his delicious scent into Gongsun's surrounding air, and given him a hard, stiff problem in his scrub pants. Never had Gongsun Ce felt the urge to indulge in his primal instincts, even when he presented as a teenage and should have been a walking sex addict, he never felt the need to touch his own knot once, until the sassy little omega Bai Jintang walked in with a top of the range scalpel set and tight jeans, jeans that showed his bouncy ass and tiny waist, plus his fitted, deep blue shirt that showed all the right curves. The mulberry silk set off his naturally glowing complexion, the black brought out the healthy porcelain tone of his skin, and the boner in the doctor's polyester scrub pants too. The alpha in question had never had a spontaneous erection, until the sandalwood and honeysuckle hit his nose, 

He often passed up any opportunity to make contact with anything sexual activity, but when he got a message from a certain Bai cretin, offering him a new microscope set and updated x-ray equipment in his lab at SCI, how could he refuse the bribery of new science goodies? That was how he had ended up at the party sponsored by Bai Jintang, despite the main star of the party being some up and coming actor that he had not heard of in his work oriented life, and ended up almost doing the same thing that Bai Yutong's alpha instincts had lead him to do, except he and Jintang were more sensible. 

He originally went with Fang Jing, an old school friend, but they walked up a cute little bridge, that had koi fish underneath the thick, transparent slats that made up the bridge, his slightly hairy jaw dropped at the sight of the countless appearance of seriously majestic Bai Jintang. The same one he admitted looked beautiful at the Ritz, the nobleman that was the face of the eldest son that made enough money to live the life of a prince, and most important, the one Gongsun found incredibly attractive.

Gongsun did not know what specific brand anything was from, but the clothes that Jintang had wrapped, no-styled, more than just wearing them, around his supple body fitted as if he was the model on the catwalk showcasing the designer for the first time. A deceptively simple design, but the rich colour of the, cashmere turtleneck, bold red lip and shiny black Oxfords turned the plain suit into a whole new level of fashion, especially when Bai Jintang was involved, with all his glossy hair curled gently. He looked almost feminine not that the doctor was staring or anything silly that would suggest that he liked the man, but the androgynous style did bring out every feature of his being, like the tiny waist and flowing hair that he would love to grab on while the pretty mouth stained his knot red-wait, what was he thinking! 

The little minx may be beautiful, but he was the embodiment of the devil behind the charming business smile and small talk, and it was difficult to enforce that idea when the devil wore Hugo boss and smelt like dinner. He took another gulp of the crisp desert wine, thinking he needed to shut his primal instincts up before anything stupid and possibly irreversible, but alcohol never did inhibit alpha sense, only enhance.

5\. His lack of respect for personal space, and willing to comfort the drunk-

The party was the place of his other problem, the insurmountable urge to jump into the leopard print boxers, and bang the obnoxiousness out of the elder Bai because why not? The fine wine had scrambled his rationality into a mush of horny brain cells, like the wine had a spatula and was scrambling eggs, with no other agenda than to do the horizontal blanket hokey pokey with a sweet smelling omega, completely the opposite of his regular, stoic character, but the quiet Gongsun Ce had retired for the night since the fifth glass of wine. 

The wild alpha sure was free for the first time in his life, and his inner alpha was just as crazy about ass and kitty, not the cat as in Zhan yao or Bai Yutong may have made him a eunuch, as any other man would. He would have sought out a woman if he was near a reputable club, but he had a more convenient and immensely attractive target in sight, who also happened to like him, Bai Jintang. The guests were slowly making their excuses and leaving with whatever plus one was too drunk to be decent, which accounted for most of the guests in attendance except for the grumpy mommy in waiting Zhan Yao, his little boss' preggo mate and terrible drinker anyway. 

It was the prime time to sweep Jintang off his expensive feet and give him a night to remember, before someone claimed him to be their bed warmer in the aftermath of very drunken decisions, the young heir of Bai did not deserve a half baked sexual experience. However the only one sweeping anyone off of their feet was going to be the object of his affection, because he was so so inebriated by the amount of wine he had consumed to try, and fail to ward his urges off, he was swaying from side to side like he was a ragdoll. Not very sexy or a great display of strength, but what was a drunk man to do, wait like a runway model over tiny water features and potential dangers when he barely knew his own name?

The minx Jintang was talking to a round, bald man with very low pheromone coming from his frankly unattractive body, not appropriate in his eyes, so naturally, he ran to Bai Jintang, and in the rush, threw up on his cashmere sweater. Not his best seductive move admittedly, but it did make the tubby bald run away from the wine sick, and would in theory lead to the two most important physical components of sex, taking clothes off and going to a bed. Jintang caught him as he nearly fell over puking, and Gongsun stared into his lined, redwood shaded eyes, and in another moment of drunk genius, snogged the life out of his sick covered saviour. 

They fell on the grass, and fortunately, little Ding and big Ding had already moved into the house so there were no spectators. "You know what Bai Jintang, that lipstick does not really match your complexion, now the moon is full, and you should have more confidence to not hide behind make-up. I actually think that maybe I love you as you are, completely bare.", he whispered in his deep, croaky voice. 

The pretty, now blushing omega, hit back playfully, "I think, rather than you love me you love my vintage wine, but for one night I would not mind indulging you in some love making, then we will see if you still love me as much when you wake up sticky and hungover." Then he hauled Gongsun up to the biggest available hotel suite like he was a sack of potatoes, a feat of strength that surprised the alpha but then looking at Bai Yutong, mother Bai and the famous father Bai, it made sense that even though Jintang was an omega that he could easily handle people twice his size without breaking a sweat. That was incredibly sexy, a small part of his sex obsessed brain supplied unhelpfully, and with the knowledge that the omega could carry a grown alpha, he would have no trouble riding his pony, added his brain in one final moment of thinking.

In the hotel room decorated in the style of European Gothic architecture, another winning part of the list Gongsun had mentally composed in his head for exactly what he wanted for his first time came together to make the perfect real life fantasy experience, but the best part was the slim waist and perky butt, clad in tight, leopard print, silk boxers. The face attached to the bottom was equally dashing under the veil of imported Japanese foundation, fine European eye cosmetics and the red lipstick that stained his white shirt in a tumble of bodies that could not wait for the removal of the lip make up. "Gongsun ah, wait for me to take your clothes off, they are dirty and as much as I want to have sex with you, sick is not very arousing. Ah-do not even think about ripping my boxers, they are pure silk and a gift from someone.", he moaned, in between having a painting of lips on his neck as if he was a canvas for Gongsun's love. 

The doctor was too impatient, and in split seconds, tore his clothes off, buttons popped against the wooden floor and the zip of pants would let the room below know of the heated atmosphere, then shredded the silk boxers in half before going down on his bed mate. Good things had to be savoured while they were ripe for the picking, like how juicy Bai Jintang's peach ass looked.

If everyone had a first time as good as Gongsun, then he thought the world would be a much bigger place, because the feeling of being inside the warmth of Bai Jintang was more magical than when he finally received his doctorate in forensic investigation. He was so pleased last night while he screwed Jintang, that he unfortunately fell into the same trap he had made fun of his boss for doing,, but had made one more mistake, the horrible hangover he felt along with the sudden realisation that he had popped good first knot, and bit his canines into a pretty white neck straight away without looking at who he screwed into high heaven, to see that despite the heavenly experience, he had done the deed with the devil.

Bai Jintang propped himself up on the sheets next to him, messy sex hair, map of kiss shaped bruising all over his body, and he grinned lazily, like he had some good dick. At the same time, the doctor saw a fresh bite on his neck and the smell of spunk hit him hard, the spunk on his own soft, exhausted dick, and on the sheets where it fell after leaking out of the elder Bai brother. God, what had he done? He resisted fainting like he could already hear the soft pitter patter of children's feet in his life, he had screwed up so bad, marking and having unprotected sex with someone who was a friendly enemy.

6\. A need to protect what's is his, even if he does not need to-

Gongsun had thought that after an alpha claimed an omega, it was the sole responsibility of the supposedly dominant alpha to start their life together as a mated pair, yet Bai Jintang just walked to the in built shower as naked as the day he was born and took a long time, probably to clean out the mess in his ass. The doctor did not know how to act knowing he had popped the cherry of his own boss' elder brother and potentially knocked him up like poor Zhan Yao was soon after he mated, but his omega was cool, emerging from the bathroom in a pair of black boxers and slightly wet hair. 

"Oh, there you are alpha, take these clothes I asked big Ding and little Ding to drop off and tidy up. You look like you have walked out of a high end brothel like that, cute swollen lips, new bite and limp dick, not a respectable worker for the police force. Call me, my number is on your phone, we need to arrange you moving into my penthouse as soon as possible.", he said calmly. Flabbergasted, Gongsun accepted the sweet smelling clothes, and nodded numbly as his new mate walked out in a turtle-neck sweater and suit combination, starting his new life as a mated alpha in silence.

The nosy team of screwballs at SCI, including Bai Yutong and his catty mothering omega, also the only person not scared to come into the morgue, had their noses up in the air when he walked in holding his briefcase that he grabbed from home quickly. He suspected that the scent of honeysuckle and sandalwood clung to his borrowed clothes and his new mixed scent since he mated had already spread in the air, but eight pairs of eyes followed him to the morgue, where Chen Jing had a body for him to cut up. 

Even his little assistant twitched in a creepy manner, wait, what was that glint in his eyes that resembled some of the criminals Yutong hunted for a living?

(After the following events, Bai Yutong and his cranky cat lumped him in with the local high school for a lesson on stranger danger and basic criminal behaviour, in which Zhan Yao made sure to emphasise how the eyes of a criminal are often most expressive of their mind. A doctor lumped in with high school kids, the ultimate scolding for putting the prized Bai heir in potential danger.  
He never told anyone about it, feeling deeply ashamed that even after years of his current job, he did not know when to leave a situation or defend himself, yet everyone, including his own family, found out. Probably through Bai Jintang's wide social network, and as a consequence of his mother finding out how an omega had to save him from death, when he did not sense he was even in danger, he was forced to also join self defense for beginners. The classes did give him might abdominal muscles though, so having Jintang drool over his naked body while he screwed him at every opportunity, was possibly the only good outcome from his embarrassment.)

A body prepared for autopsy was laying on the table, so thinking no more about Cheng Jing, he changed to the nasty polyester scrubs that could not compare to the 400 thread count sheets he had been sleeping on the night previous and got scrubbed in for the last surgery of this unfortunate person's physical existence. 

Gongsun felt like something was wrong, like eyes boring into his back when he turned to shut the freezer, but surely he was going mad from the new chemicals bouncing around in his body, Cheng Jing was not going to harm him when he could have done years ago if he desired. His instincts were not usually wrong, no matter what he was going through.

Chen Jing had a big fat-and completely insane- crush on Gongsun Ce since university, followed him to the Hong Kong police bureau and stayed with him every day. He always satisfied his fantasy of Gongsun being madly in love with him by taking the fact that the doctor remained single and virginal since the beginning of time, however, when his man turned to work smelling of an omega, he was livid. From stalking the love of his life, he knew that no one that was an omega visited the apartment, and the only omega's in SCI were claimed Jiang Ling and very uninterested deputy director Zhan Yao, so what bitch dared to claim him when he was dedicated to being just for himself?

The answer was standing right there, in a designer wardrobe and playing with a pair of short swords, Bai Jintang in the flesh, the one that derailed his fantasy of being claimed eventually by the godly Dr Ce.

"Cheng Jing, hello beta psycho. Thinking about taking my man huh, hurting him because you feel like he hurt you enough to die, when I am clearly not going to let you do anything to my new alpha man. I am the older brother of your department boss, who can beat someone blindfolded, so why would I be any less ready to take down a hallucinating nutter.", Bai Jintang snarled. The light reflected off of the twin blades engraved with his name menacingly, all that was necessary to scare anyone else to tears, but not beat the best candidate for the partnership of lord Gongsun, Cheng Jing! 

(One very pregnant, feline like criminal behaviour consultant added unhelpfully after his near death experience, that he has always thought Cheng Jing was a bit odd, but Gongsun could equally point out that eating picked fish and cake together was more odd in a way that was only slightly less disturbing. He did not, it goes without saying, point that out, he liked his body intact thank you very much.)

He grabbed a variety of his favourite things from the morgue, the collection of scalpels they had to make incisions for autopsies, and took ten, welding them like wolverine, and definitely not intimidated by custom made tanto swords that the rich kid probably did not know how to use even. "You, Bai Jintang, are the psycho, I am the only one for my sexy doctor. Step away, or I do not mind killing you to break the bond and throw you in the freezer for someone to find..", he teased, playing with his scalpels.

Gongsun had only gone out to get a coffee and a snack of fruit from the police cafeteria, expecting to have some easy paperwork and maybe another body to examine, but he dropped the poor coffee upon seeing two figures and lots of silver clashing. He obviously had no idea what the fight started with, but he noted that Cheng Jing had two bloody scalpels left from what the start number was, and Bai Jintang of all the people he expected to see, still held firmly onto two short swords. Being a sensible fellow, he left Jintang to defend himself and ran to his boss, the best person to disarm a crazy employee and stop his mate from committing murder. Jintang could easily hold his own from what Yutong said about when someone tried to rob him last time in the street, as the robber was the one who needed emergency care.

A small nugget of brain cells supplied him with the unhelpful suggestion of his hot Jintang looked fighting his assistant, but he told them to shut up and wait until the danger was over to be horny. The way his supple body curved into the fighting positions of old masters long before the present, and the famous endurance of the Bai as Jintang had a few shallow stab wounds, yet kept figuring as if nothing was wrong.

Bai Yutong, Ma Han and Zhao Fu0 had a hard time taking the bitch fight apart, because between the mighty alpha of all omegas, Bai Jintang, and the crazy, scalpel skilled autopsy assistant, it was hard work. Gongsun could not believe that a self conceited bastard would fight for someone not to harm him, as he held Jintang's hand in the hospital, while the consultant stitched a particularly deep cut on his stomach. "How do you know that Cheng Jing was going to try and kill me? Then willingly went into a fight of knives, just up, protecting me. I should be the one protecting you and making you happy, and you risk your life for your alpha.", he asked, genuinely upset. 

Bai Jintang smiled, stroking back stay hairs, "You know, but not everyone has to live by expectations, and that means that not every omega has to be weak and alpha males can still be dominant, yet he does not have to be the only strong one in the relationship." 

7\. The way he knows exactly what every situation calls for-

Not long after the great bitch fight, all was peaceful and very much civilised, especially with Bai Jintang and Gongsun Ce. Following the somewhat messy period of time since Lan Chonglin and Zhan Yao gave birth in an emergency surgery, Bai Yutong had taken a leave of absence for a month, and the naming ceremony at JinHua, life was a flurry of happy surprises. For when Jintang and Gongsun had been together, and been having enthusiastic sex often of course, the inevitable had happened in the case of a healthy alpha and omega pairing. The Bai family were full of joy with the good news that their eldest son was expecting his first litter, sired by an unknown individual who worked at SCI in the forensic department. 

Gongsun Ce was meeting the whole Bai family, who were apparently like a bunch of older female and male Yutong and Jintang clones, which in truth, did not make him feel any better in the days leading up to the big meeting. He remembered how intimidating he found his boss at first, then meeting the different type of enigma that was his ever present mate and mother of young unborn children, Bai Jintang, and facing a whole house of mad, non traditional family members of all secondary genders. 

The mother's were the only people that he knew much about, from Zhan Yao and Yutong complaining about the biased childcare that had turned all the children into martial artists even though the children were only six months old. The quadruplets now kicked every time someone changed their diapers, especially alpha men to their fathers dismay, who had no problem with performance in bed from the force, but found it understandably uncomfortable.

However, Gongsun's own biology stopped him from putting off the day of his potential death, because his eager swimmers had put not one, not two, yes, three babies inside his trim and easily showing omega. So he had to meet the mother's, father's and a few close relatives that were far too curious about other people's lives and who they married, and really, it was worth it when his mate looked so happy, glowing with newfound health. He needed to start his engagement, as he should have been married before being knocked up technically, to save face as the heir of the entire Bai corporation, because Yutong wanted to focus on police work. As the days continued of now living together in Jintang's penthouse, the subject only became more unavoidable, when they had to go clothes shopping for bigger sizes, and Gongsun Ce had to meet the parents.

Seeing the Bai estate, and the lavish decoration around even the most standard rooms, he could understand how the two brothers had grown up as they had, having their own responsibilities to take care of but were taught how to live, learned quickly and enjoyed a life more balanced than met the eye. Mother Bai loved her sons, grandkids and in law's, especially Xiao Zhan, but definitely expected them to be independent with money, life choices and cooking, which was weird as Yutong was a star alpha, but knew how to take care of the house fully. His other family by the extension of marriage and long time friendship was the Zhan family, a cold but caring father much like Zhan Yao in personality, the mother with all the love to give and again, thought that any son or daughter should be able to hold their own. Both were very different, but very similar in the way that every beautiful eye that looked at Gongsun was slightly disapproving at the heir of a top ten ranking business wanting to dedicate a future to an introverted forensic doctor. 

His Jintang did not fail to smooth the hostile environment over and make dinner a pleasant affair, introducing him as one of the most skilled forensic science doctors in Hong Kong and painting a more flattering portrait of a classically suave gentleman. When he remembered exactly how he ended up mated to the mighty Bai omega, some of what Jintang twisted about reality sounded funny to him, like how Gongsun supposedly swept him off feet and seduced him with classical music, his vast knowledge and made slow love by the light of the moon. They knew it was a rushed, drunken whirlwind of events that no one could fully patch together in any continuous timeline, just that he was drunk, vomited on Jintang so he had to take his clothes off, and then they had enthusiastic mating sex in the Gothic theme room, nothing seductive about primal instincts. Nevertheless he was able to do everything said, and it made the family accept him enough for an outsider, a relationship that began from a mutual love of everything vintage, including wine.

8.How defenceless he is when he sleeps in his bed-

In the peaceful nights that Gongsun and his irresistible man did not blow or fuck the brains out of each other, Gongsun come to love the sight of the pretty omega among the silk sheets that he had on the bed when they were not having sex. They had cheap cotton sheets for the messy nights after Gongsun's worry about spunk staining the precious material, still worked just as well and when they did use the sheets his alpha got twice as riled up and gifted him with even more milkshake. Aside from nightly escapades which were very enjoyable, the best part of sharing a bed was being able to spoon his mommy omega to sleep, feeling the smooth belly get bigger every week and monitor the movements of the triplets. He was a doctor after all, able to comprehend living human anatomy as well as the death process, and was curious about when he would feel them kick hard enough to be seen, evidently enjoying observing new life coming into the world like any other father.

Despite what their positions were in the day, Bai Jintang loved to play the little spoon, and found the most comfortable position to be his back to Gongsun and a leanly muscled arm around his middle to calm the restless baby trio. "Laopo, come to bed. Let's pick the ring for our wedding and work out a clothing set capable of containing these three troublemakers elegantly enough to please my fashion crazed relatives. We have to buy three outfits of course, as I would have without a litter, and it's probably safe to say I need to play it androgynous with a dress to be comfortable.", Jintang rambled. Ah the way he said laopo was incredibly difficult to ignore, so he washed his face off and hopped into their steel reinforced bed. 

"why would such a tame couple need a reinforced bed?" 乁[ ◕ ᴥ ◕ ]ㄏ

He looked so happy planning his wedding and searching for three dresses to cover their growing children that Gongsun felt he had to stop writing up his work from the office and join in, to share the infectious happiness coming from the queen size bed. A multitude of internet search tabs, with various designs of garments from local and international brands were open. In every picture of a smiling pregnant bride, he only saw his mate, in the same make up, but more perfect, and an even bigger smile as he had on cradling his unborn children in his present.

Wrapped in the calming scents of honeysuckle, citrus and sandalwood, the two mates browsed through pages of special wedding dresses made for people like him, who managed to screw themselves into pre matrimony Parenthood, and some, not a lot though, were suitable to not draw attention to not lack of chest. First he planned a classic red cheongsam, adjusted of course, for the pre wedding photos that would be primarily released for press use, then a more Western ivory dress for the private ceremony, with a few carefully selected reporters to make merry to the public of course, and then a knee length, elegant and most importantly royal blue, the colour that first aroused Gongsun at first sight of the man who was his destiny, Bai Jintang. It seemed silly to be important yet some things sounded silly to Gongsun, like the whole concept of wanting to claim an omega and the reversal of secondary gender roles, but now, he knew that everything was not as he thought, remembering Jintang fighting off his crazy stalker with swords.

They ordered the trio of dresses for a week's time, in which the people that would send them made size adjustments, to allow extra room under the uselessness bust, have the bust taken in and made much much smaller, and be ready with the custom embroidery. It was a cost that was worth every yuan, as each one could be reused when Jintang was pregnant and needed a nice outfit for a formal party, and besides practicality, Gongsun accepted that he would only get married once in his life, so splurging on the occasion was worth the investment. Jintang, ever the avid networking master, knew a first class photographer to take the pictures that would be openly released to the press and fill billboards and magazine articles all over Hong Kong and some of America, and then their wedding was arranged at JinHua for the next day. The marriage of a business heir was never a small matter, and he was fully accepting the responsibility to broadcast a small portion of their life when so much lay ahead. 

9\. The way his eyes look behind a lace veil in the moonlight

Although it was difficult waiting for the day he and Jintang could legally be recognised as bonded mates, he held his frustration for the purpose of making the pre wedding shoot as calm as possible. During the shoot, he and Jintang had all three matching couple outfits on, and were quite simply taken pictures of both in the poses and environments that felt natural, like I'm their apartment, bed, and kitchen, everywhere except the new house that Mr and Mrs Bai helped Gongsun pay for, because that was a surprise. The pictures got released on weibo, Instagram and the related social media that would be the best to spread the good news, along with Jintang's official statement of-

"The heir of the Bai corporation wishes that everyone blesses his future with his husband to be, and their children. For the time being, he will not be making many public appearances for his health and privacy after the private ceremony due to take place tomorrow."

Father Bai walked his eldest son up to the altar, not long after seeing his younger son tie the knot with the family friend's son, and if it was not got the fact that both of his sons were doing especially well at knocking up or getting knocked up long enough before they got married to look out, he would be happy to the point of hiring a billboard. Instead he had the excited public hiring the billboards that would stream Jintang's wedding to Gongsun Ce, and could be there in person to see that no matter what choices his son had made, he got what he deserved, a fairytale wedding day. 

Jintang was the son he always worried about, since Yutong and Zhan Yao showed signs of loving each other from when they first met, but Jintang was the eldest with the most responsibility and an omega. Every suitor he was presented with, was either not capable of taking on his life as an equal or saw the fact that an omega was to be the company heir as competition, which laid the foundations of a terrible relationship, so until this unruly doctor from SCI came along, he thought he was going to never see grandchildren. Then the grandchildren turned up in a group of three, and of course, a willing alpha who did not care about the difference in their status and the father of the grandchildren. As great as his eldest son was, he could not reproduce without another person from the suitable secondary gender, so as nondescript as the Gongsun was, he was smart and in a good job.

The star studded guest list was comprised of the famous Bai family members, leaders of innovation in police training and business, the Zhan family, famous for their father and son who were the best criminal psychologists in Hong Kong, and some of Bai Jintang's close celebrity friends, including but not limited to- Wang Yibo, Fan Bing Bing and Jackie Chan. It was a celebration of everything glorious, food, limited edition vintage wine selection and the opportunity to associate with big industry names in close proximity, but most importantly, it was the day a new power couple was formed. 

Gongsun Ce, the new face of forensic surgery, became a big name the minute after his identity was released to the press as many families with relatives murdered in the investigations he was working on for making honest reports about manner of death. The city thanked him for his contribution to the major work of the special crime unit, and then, Mr Bai finally accepted him as an equal, since he had been given a promotion to head of forensic surgery at the police department and a doubled wage earlier the same day.

It was all he had wanted, and in front of the crowds, he stood proud with his husband and children, on huge screens around Hong Kong in all their newlywed bliss, and surprisingly, that moment on screen when they bowed to thank everyone for their support, that the babies kicked hard enough for him to feel for the first time. He had been waiting so long, reading that although Jintang would, and had, felt early movement, people who were not the carrier would have to wait until the tiny kicks produced enough force to be seen or felt, but the moment was magical. In the future, he would show three astonished children their parent's live wedding greetings, and the three would be full of wonder.

True love that was not a contract of responsibility, as he had believed, from his traditional upbringing, before he met Bai Jintang at SCI in a sporadic series of events. He was completely wrong, and on the journey of self discovery, he learned that love was about meeting the person who balances you out. The strict, disciplined doctor needed a carefree and sporadic kind of partener, despite what he used to think, to stop him from taking life too seriously and enjoy the time he had.

10\. The fact that Gongsun Ce never actually hated Jintang, and how he will love him forever more, and their family

As much as he enjoyed the peaceful start of baby making, he was having to face the messy, noisy and sleep depriving part at some point, so why not when the director gave them holiday leave for a good year's work. The holiday was in direct alignment with the time he was going to have off near the due date, but being married to a Bai and having one as his boss taught him not to question when things went a certain way, the family was too full of secrets and influential contacts to work out what happened. Bao Sir was a purely work based contact, that happened to let him off work to see his husband pop, literally, that was all there was to it he thought privately, to make it less mentally demanding when he had enough stress. 

He had a cranky omega at home, due to go in for a C-section done by ob gyne doctor Haoxuan, recommended to them by Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao, and then three screaming newborns to deal with. After dealing with a celebrity wedding, which went amazingly well, and people publishing that Bai Jintang was the new androgynous role model of the year, pulling off a clasic Chinese wedding dress, a long royal Blue ballgown and another short blue dress for the after party, Gongsun thought he could deal with most of what his new life threw at him, but the retelling of the Bai-Zhan children when they were newborn made him not so sure. Having responsibility for helpless human beings was not his area of expertise, or he would have become a medical doctor for living people, so he started to speak to Yutong about how he managed to adapt. 

Bai Jintang was at the point where he loved how big and healthy his trio of unborn troublemakers was, but he wanted to be able to fit in his sexy designer suits again and walk along like a runway model, unlike the supremely unattractive inner penguin he was channelling. Sex was hard, nevertheless he liked to have sex with Gongsun on a regular basis, otherwise how else did they end up with what was essentially a shotgun wedding and women's clothes because he was to pregnant to wear anything else elegantly? He gladly shared his generous brother-in-law, Zhan Yao's, silky maternity kimono robes that had proven big enough to fit over quadruplets at near term, except a crimson red one that was apparently a special element of their scheduled sex life, and fit easily into his husbands boxer shorts, but longed to slip a fitted satin shirt on without stretchy pants and a cardigan. 

Unfortunately, detection of negative emotions was not Gongsun Ce's strong point, which was most likely the reason he remained single until the gutsy omega brother started to intensely court him, so he did not realise how Jintang felt when he said no to having sex one night. He knew hormones were weird, but his husband saying no to sex was outrageous and if it ever happened outside of pregnancy or any other emotion affecting situation, he would be the first to shove Jintang in a CAT scanner and draw blood to be tested. If it was anyone else, the husband figure would have made gentle advances and charmed the wife partener into feeling confident and beautiful again, then enjoy some horizontal blanket hokey pokey in before it was time to sleep, however, this was Gongsun. The man who showed his immense concern by doing the worst thing possible, arguing with his husband, making Jintang even more upset that he started when he realised that it was hard to get comfortable, his stomach was too large to walk properly, and they had run out of grass jelly. 

"I question your intelligence doctor, equally your eyesight, because if you have not noticed, I am a bloody whale that can only wear unsized loungewear from my long suffering brother in law and can not have proper sex without planning in advance! I love you Gongsun Ce, but you have no tact or ability to pick up on others feelings sometimes, like now, so I am going to get big Ding to take me to my mother's, where she understands me.", Jintang cried angrily. Somehow, despite his huge size, he managed to get out of the bed, put a more decent oversized cardigan on and hobble out the room. 

Frozen in shock, Gongsun remembered hearing little Ding help big Ding put the baby bag, which Bai Jintang had taken to carrying around as his due date got closer, and then the hum of the beautiful Mercedes Benz leaving the car park. It was his first time to stir the hormones of his expecting mother omega, let alone to the point that he actually drove him away, most likely to his parents or brother. He was going to get an earful from either mother Bai or even worse, from one of his bosses for not getting the idea that his husband was feeling upset and acting appropriately. 

Mother Bai received an unexpected house guest, or maybe three was more of a truthful number. Her eldest and his twin bodyguards, little and big Ding, were at the door with only a medium sized bag, that she vaguely recognised as the emergency baby bag, and he looked so upset. He may have been twenty something years old, married and obviously having his own children, but to his dear mother, he was a little boy and always would be, at least until he started to go grey and wrinkly like his uncle. "Oh baby, what brings you to my humble home this time of day, when that nice alpha doctor is probably in bed, did he say something stupid?" Mother Bai cooed, getting the bigger Ding to take the car round to the garage, and little Ding to take the heavy bag so she could fully assess the situation. A pained whine from Jintang caused worry, he never whined like that, unless he was in a lot of pain and had been for some time. 

"Have you felt a lot of discomfort with your babies today Tang-er? Like having bad gas but worse, then some sharp bursts of pain and that's why you and Gongsun had an argument, because he did not understand you were unhappy and in a lot of discomfort. You should know but know but now that your mother knows everything, even if you do not know something.", she asked gently. Between the Ding twins, Jintang had made it to the small couch in the reception area, and was resting as much as he could while his mother made him some cold fruit tea.  
"How did you know what was happening with me mama, and are you subtly implying that I'm- oh crap- ma, call my doctor and husband.", the omega spluttered in shock, understanding what his mind reading mother was thinking.

By the time that Gongsun got a call from Bai Yutong, not who he expected but still as scary as his mother in law, he was fully ready for a disaster. His will left everything to Jintang in case the Bai family murdered him for hurting the feelings of their beloved son, but did not expect to be told to go to the hospital, and of course, was extremely panicked. Jintang had the baby bag, but no mommy omega bag, so the ever doting husband and father threw a couple of baggy outfits in for his mate, an extra set of clothing for himself, and more baby clothes just in case there were more babies hiding behind the ones he knew about. Many times, on the alpha father message board, a father was shocked to find another child had come out and was not ready, he was not going to be that father, and he hopped into the family size SUV he traded for his small car.

At the hospital, he was greeted by little and big Ding, who escorted him to a VIP suite in the Western wing, to have a Western wing was a sign that the hospital was very big and expensive. In a bed of starched white bedding was his mommy omega, looking very pissed off at his husband for not being able to tell he was in labour and definitely did not want sex. A multitude of scary women were around him, including mother Bai and mother Zhan, but everyone's attention was on the heart monitor attached to the stomach that was the size of two large watermelons. 

Personally, he thought that his husband got even bigger during the time he was waiting for his death call. He would never say that out loud, or he might miss his good friend, the boxer dangler for the rest of his days. His boxer dangler was what he had known since he was able to comprehend male anatomy, and he liked having it in place, it was the first thing that attracted his now husband too! 

Their friendly doctor Haoxuan came along at the right time, to take his cranky, fat -oops, did he think that, no, pregnant and not in the mood to wait any longer for his babies husband away, and promised to return with three healthy babies and a happy, lithe omega without as many raging hormones. He knew that the gynecologist had managed to keep his bosses husband alive after being shot, which by any other odds would never have worked, so that was not a worry. His strong, beautiful and independent Jintang was healthy and so tenacious, he would probably defeat the first yama to come back to life and become immortal. It was after that was causing his anxiety, like, would he be a terrible father, and turn any child he touched into a weird, creepy introvert?

Bai Yutong turned up in time to say good luck to his brother, and comfort a visibly shaking doctor of forensic science, which was honestly too much to take in before he and the cat met their nephews. "Gongsun, buddy, what is making you look like you are the one that has to have three kids cut out? If it's the thought that you will be a crap father, then be happy that is all you need to spend time thinking about, I had to consider being a single dad of four while my cat was battling death, his boss reflected and glanced at his other boss like he was thankful Zhan Yao still existed. "

"Babies are individuals too, no one can fully shape one, even by being a full on parent. That is part of the fun, like how one of our sons already acts like my silly white mouse, but the other three are very different to us, and that is how you and Da-ge's kids will be. They do not judge me or Yutong, just love us for helping them into the world and to survive until they are able to do so themselves.", Zhan Yao added helpfully. Hearing two experienced parents talk honestly about raising a family, and telling him to just try and enjoy it while he could, was probably the best pep talk a man could wish for. Besides, his mother in law would have harsh words to say if he did not pull his weight after the birth.

Gongsun Ce-Bai and his happy husband Bai-Ce Jintang, welcomed two boys and a girl to the world. Each baby was strong, had vivacious appetites and was indeed different to any other human on earth. For now, the time was right to just live in the moment, and unlike he had done before, Gongsun let his reservations, worries and doubts go. In a bigger bed, with three little blanket bundles, one pink and two blue, he slept peacefully with his husband, mother omega and after a lot of events, the man he definitely did not hate.

In fact, he really liked, no, loved him. He loved his overly gutsy, ostentatious and headstrong omega, because that was what made Bai Jintang who he was, and any other partner could not have had the courage to do what made Gongsun fall in love. Without the guts to inject himself into the doctors introverted life, many opportunities past, present and future would not have opened up. Sitting in the private booth at Tin Lung Heen, had been the first time he properly paid attention to how beautiful Jintang was, and the fight with Cheng Jing had only proved that on the inside, he had an equally beautiful soul. The most important thing in the present though was how they had their children, and a happy life ahead.


End file.
